Unknown Memories
by KrisMaria97
Summary: City the Cat has forgotten her past, the only thing she remembers is being human. She discovers she has strange powers, and she turns up when an unknown master thief strikes the world! With all fingers pointing at her nobody realizes the bigger threat approaching, can she take herself off the blame? And what is the Freedom Fighter's interest with her? Check it out here! T for TEEN
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people! My name is Kris, pleased to meet you! Or, pleased to have you click on my story, rather. Either way, this here is my first STH fan fiction. I have no idea how this'll go as I'm doing this out of sheer boredom, but I have the (VERY ROUGH) sketch of a plotline in my head. So, this story contains O.C's, swearing, and anything else I can think of in the future, but it will stay at T for Teen. I'm hoping to keep this (the opening author's notes) as short and to-the-point as possible, but unfortunately, I can't promise it (THIS OPENING IS GOING TO BE LONG, JUST SAYING)._

_Now this most likely will piss you guys off but I have not read all of the Sonic Comics. The one I've read in extensive detail are the Archie Comics (I like their drawing style the best _ o w o _), and I left off at some place I don't remember about a year ago. My sincerest apologies to all you diehard fans, but I'm going to start reading them again. And I'm doing my research in locations and character personalities (meaning looking up the wiki page). The story will NOT take place in any particular arc, it's a fiction, and I'm clueless on the broad details of the comic as mentioned._

_Now moving on to the main character! Her name is City and she's a cat _:3 _Well that's basically WHO she is, I don't wanna give stuff away. She has amnesia and apparently has weird powers she never knew she had. Well it's of course, she has amnesia! Aside from her there will be other O.C's like I said earlier. As already said, I don't really know much about the Sonic universe so I'm using the O.C's as a way to keep the story broadened, I guess it'd be called. Although there are a lot of characters I feel that if I use them it'll seem (to me, at least) that the story is more close-minded. And there will also be new kingdoms and such that I made up. Adding on to City, the story will be told in her POV._

_Anyways! I own absolutely nothing but the O.C's here! Leave a review please! _:D

~xoxOxox~

"Look, I said it's nothing you need to worry about. Just leave me alone, won't you?" I have had enough of this pink chick. She's _really_ getting on my nerves.

"And _I_ said I'll help you out! I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, you know!" she says with a ridiculous grin. Christ, what'd I do to deserve this torment? I don't even know where the hell I am and people won't stop staring at me. Is everyone _trying_ to make me uncomfortable? Cause if that's the case then they're all doing a damn good job. More importantly, why does everything seem so off? I woke up in some random clearing in a forest not far off from this city a few days ago and…well I don't know how I got there. I came to this city and I was allowed to stay at an Inn for a few days free of charge. I don't know why the Innkeeper allowed me free stay; he said I should stay long enough to get my head in order. Nice guy. I left this morning. Then when I left is when I finally noticed the most obvious—these people aren't even human! They're all humanoid, animal, things—I don't even know what to call them. _This_ girl here, she's pink all over with rounded triangle ears and medium-length spines just above her shoulders acting as hair with three short spines sticking out above her eyes as bangs. I noticed I'm not too different. I have brown fur and short spine-like hair with side bangs slightly covering my left eye, triangle ears like hers but sharper and a cat tail poking out of the back of my skinny jeans. How I didn't notice anything wrong with myself first I will _never_ know, but what I do know is—I SHOULD be a human being, not a cat-thingy.

"I don't need your help, damn crazy!" I yell back. Jesus, she's persistent.

"My name is _A-my_." She pronounces her name with her hands on her hips.

"I don't care. I'm fine by myself, now leave me alone!"

"That's obviously a lie. You were walking around with the most confused face before _I _showed up. Plus I've never seen you around here before." She cocks her head to the side a bit. "You really stick out, you know? It's not often you see a cat with glasses walking around. I thought cats were supposed to have good eyesight." I'm slightly offended by that.

"Yeah well, you thought wrong." I try brushing past her, but she grabs my arm. She has a strong grip.

"Hey, don't leave!" she says. I sigh in exasperation.

"Damn it all, _whaaat_?" I am officially exhausted. Her grin melts into a serious face.

"You really need help here, don't you?" I glare at her, hoping she'll lose interest and leave. Her grip loosens and she tilts her head again. "Where are you from?" Guess not. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Look… If I go along with your assertive generosity will you stop annoying the crap out of me? Please?" her eyes start glittering and a smile forms on her face.

"Yeah, of course!" she nods energetically. She then grabs my hand and pulls me along somewhere while yammering on about happy nonsense and attacking me with questions. Good God, what have I gotten myself stuck in?

"So!" she pulled me to a little coffee shop and we are now sitting at an outside table. A waiter, also an animal person, came around as soon as we sat down and gave us some food to munch on. Man I'm starving, but I'd rather not have _this_ girl watching me eat. "My name is Amy Rose. I don't think I got your name, so what is it?" Well duh, I never _told_ you my name, you dumb. Wait, calm down…I need to be tolerant here. She's obviously just trying to be nice. I open my mouth to speak…huh… I don't remember my name. Wait a sec—I don't remember anything! What the hell, am I friggin' stupid! What idiot can't remember their own name!

"U-uhmm…" I hold my head in the arm I have propped up on the table. My head hurts! Why can't I remember! Wait…I think I'm getting something… City. That doesn't really seem right, it's more like a nickname I think. But hey, it's a name and I'm taking it.

"You alright there?" she asks.

"Yeah, sorry." I compose myself. "My name's City."

"Okay. Where are you from?" more questions? Geez, c'mon!

I say while trying to remember, "I don't know." Why are people staring at me again? Do I not look normal enough to you idiots?

"How do you not know where you're from?" I can hear the confusion in her voice.

"Well gee, if I knew then I wouldn't have said I _don't_ know, would I've?" She looks confused. I sigh again. "I honestly don't remember anything. I know my nickname is City and that I _should_ be a human, but that's it." She frowns then.

"Amnesia, huh?" she cups her chin in her hand. "Well, there's not much we can do about that. And the 'human' part…you're out of luck there, City. We don't see humans too much here." Well that's just brilliant. Now I am _royally_ screwed out of mind here, as if I weren't already a few days ago.

"Well that's damn skippy." I force a smile at her as she nibbles on a breadstick.

"You _really_ aren't from around here, are you?" a crease forms between her big green eyes.

"Yeah, where is 'here'?" I dip a breadstick in my cup of coffee. Wait, coffee? I hate coffee.

"You're in Knothole City." She says matter-of-factly. I stare at her blankly for a few seconds while trying to remember if I've ever heard that before.

"Never heard of it." I bite the soaked bread. Oh, that coffee is _bitter_. I'm not even directly drinking it and I can't stand it. "Y'know, I may not remember everything, but I do know I absolutely _hate_ coffee."

"So you remember little things?" she asks. I nod. "How old are you?" I have to think for second there.

"Sixteen, I think." Her eyes go wide.

"There's no way! You look way older than that." She says surprised. Now THAT sounds familiar. Maybe I get that a lot?

"So, how old are you then?" I ask her while taking another bite of the coffee-soaked bread. I can put up with the taste, I'm just hungry.

"I'm twelve." She says. I choke on my food. There is no way this chick is twelve!

"Are you kidding?" I manage to keep it down. She shakes her head. "Friggin' A dude, you're gonna get wrinkles by the time you hit twenty." This TEENAGE GIRL is twelve? There is no way! If there is, the poor kid is gonna peak early.

She frowns. "I don't think so. I know skin care." I don't think you oughta be worried about your _skin_. "So…do you remember anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Did you talk to anyone before? Maybe we could track them down and they could help jog your memory somehow."

"Hmm…" I try thinking. I don't believe anyone here knows me at all, and I don't recall having an actual conversation with anyone besides this chick.

"Well…is there _anybody_ we could go to and ask about you?" No I don't…oh wait, the Innkeeper! I doubt he'll be of help, but he's a valid option, right?

"I stayed at an Inn for a few days before today," I tell her. She smiles at that.

"Great!" she says. "Let's go!" She starts to get up but I stop her.

"Uh, hold it kid. We ain't going yet." I pull her back down.

"Why not?" she says confused.

"I'm starving. I refuse to leave until I've eaten."

"I thought you said you hated coffee."

"Still food, ain't it?" I bite another breadstick while glaring at her. She sighs and spins her spoon in her cup. Yeah that's right, you listen to me.

I led the way to the Inn I stayed at and Amy and I are standing in front of it. It's not as lively as I expected it to be, but it's not overlooked by the public. What am I expecting, some random magic to happen? I sigh. Why do I feel nervous? I don't remember the first day I spent here too well…it was dark out, and _raining_ I think… Damn my head hurts…

"You alright?" Amy asks. I shake the feeling off. I need to endure this, whatever it is.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lead the way inside.

This place is pretty big. A large desk between two big staircases is the center from where you walk in. In the east hallway is a library and café, and the west a bar. Looking down to the end of those hallways I can see doors leading outside; must be some garden. Upstairs is where the rooms appear to be. Amy and I walk to the front desk, where a guy is standing with his back to us. From my perspective he appears to be a white wolf. He has large triangle ears with sharp points and a long tail. He's wearing a red hoodie and when he turns around I see he's wearing glasses too. At least I'm not the only one.

His blue eyes brighten behind the thin frames, "Oh, hey!" he says to me. "You're alright." why does he sound so relieved? I stand there and stare at him. Have I seen this guy before? No, I don't think so… This guy isn't the Innkeeper.

"Do I know you?" I ask him. His grin melts into a blank stare.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to remember me," he says while cupping his chin in his hand. His eyes close and he stands there thinking for a little bit. Then his eyes light up again. "Why don't you and your friend follow me to the back? We could discuss this incident better back there." Wait, what's he going on about? I look to Amy for any sort of guidance but she just follows the dude with that dumb smile on her face. I don't wanna be here anymore, can't I leave yet?

The guy leads us through the door behind the front desk marked 'Staff Only'. Inside it looks like a break room. There's a TV, two couches surrounding a coffee table, a mini-fridge, and a few counters with a microwave on one of them. He motions for us to sit down on the couches and he goes over to the fridge. "You two want anything?" he asks us. Amy shakes her head, but I want this coffee taste out of my mouth.

"You got water?" I say. He comes back with two water bottles, one for me and one for him.

"Do you remember anything? When you were here you were disoriented and running a fever so we mostly left you alone. I'm Light the Wolf, by the way." He smiles at us. Is it weird to say this guy's kinda cute? He's awfully nice being all concerned about me, some random girl that wandered in this place half-conscious a few days ago. I don't remember the time I spent here, so should I trust him?

"My name's City and I don't belong here." I say while staring at him.

"We came here hoping you could tell us everything you know about City. And, I'm Amy Rose." Amy cuts in, interrupting the awkward silence I created.

"Well…there's not much to say. She had a really bad fever when she came in." he looks at me now, "You collapsed before we could say anything, so we just took you up and tried to help you." I _collapsed_?

"Oh, r-really?" did I really do that? Good god, what the hell is wrong with me? I've embarrassed myself way to much ever since I got here! I'm gonna die…

"Yeah. Yesterday you were still doing badly, so I was surprised when I saw you left this morning. Are you alright?" he leans forward to feel my forehead but I lean back to avoid him.

"I'm fine, thanks…" I don't want people I don't know to be worried about me. "The reason I left is because I didn't know where the hell I was and I could actually get up. I've been fine all day, so I'm fine now. You don't have to worry so much."

He looks reluctant to listen, but he says "Okay. But really, we'll help you anyway we can."

"Are there more people here?" Amy asks.

"Well, yeah. Boss is out right now, but everyone else is here. My brother's on break, Sonny's cleaning the vacant rooms, Zero is in the bar, Misty is in the garden, and Jax is doing the wash. Why do you ask?"

"It just seems empty here. And it doesn't sound like your staff is very big."

"It's alright. We manage everything here. Boss thinks a small group is better than a big one because it's easier to manage." He smiles.

"Yo Light!" the door slams open as someone yells. A white wolf with features faintly similar to Light barges in carrying two large boxes. "I got some bootlegs and games demos. Wanna test 'em?" he grins. He has spines spiking up from the back of his head with some spines hanging in front of his face like Light does. He isn't wearing glasses, but his eyes are the same color as Light's. He's wearing a band shirt with torn up skinny jeans and red Hi top sneakers. He drops the boxes on the coffee table and stops to stare at me. "Hey, you're that girl." I stare at him back. Is this guy acting like a dumbass on purpose?

Light sighs, "Sorry. This is my brother, Bone." He introduces the other wolf, who waves at us.

"You doin' okay? You still look kinda sick." He leans towards me. Bitch, you're too close!

"U-um, City is doing fine right now! Thanks for your concern." Amy says, making him back away and sit next to his brother. They do look similar. Not plainly alike, just slightly. He's kinda cute too. Amy and I re-explain everything for Bone.

"Well, I can't tell you much. The one time I went in to give you something to eat you were _trying_ to leave, but you couldn't even stand up right. And when I tried to help you get back in the bed you were trying to hit me." Bone says while looking up at the ceiling. I am going to commit suicide, I have embarrassed myself too much I shouldn't be alive.

"Would anyone else know anything then? We'd really like to know all we can." Amy is annoying, but god _damn_ she is persistent. I'm kinda glad she came to 'help' me. But she's still annoying.

"I guess we could get everyone down here, right?" Bone looks to Light.

"Yeah. But if Boss finds out we weren't working he's gonna be pissed." Light tells his brother.

"Boss needs to lighten up! I'm callin' everyone down." Bone gets up. I lunge out of my seat and grab his wrist. What am I doing? I'm just humiliating myself further.

"Look," I gather my courage and look Bone in the eye. "Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate this. I mean—you guys are complete strangers and you're helping me for no other reason than to help, and that is just about one of the best things I've heard in my life—although I don't remember my life. The point is you guys don't have to help me further." I feel their eyes staring at me. Dammit, quit staring! "I was able to manage through today; I think I can manage on my own. Thanks for everything, but I'm fine."

"City, don't say that!" Amy stands up. "Your memories are the most important thing! And since you're my friend I'll help you through whatever you need help with." When the _fuck_ did we become friends?

"Pinkie's got a point you know." Bone looks down at me. About what, cause if you say you're my friend I'm locking you up in a basement somewhere. How it is that a _humanoid wolf_ is attractive? Could someone explain that?

"Yeah, _Amy_ is right, City." Light emphasizes her name for Bone. "Your memories are more important than you'd think. We're willing to help you out, so won't you let us?" I wonder how old Light is. He seems older by the way he talks about things and makes you _think_ about it, but he looks young. Maybe he's nineteen? That seems about right.

I let go of Bone and I stand there thinking; I really don't know where the hell I am. I was just wandering around today, obviously looking lost. I was really lucky to have run into Amy. And these two wolves here actually want to help me, hopeless as I am. If I deny I'll be on my own, and I…I really don't want that. These are good people. I release a sigh, I need help. I hate to admit it, but I really do.

"…okay." I say. I glance up and see Amy looking ridiculously happy and the wolf brothers smiling at each other.

"Great!" Amy grins at me. Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? I guess I shouldn't worry about it; if I tell these guys that's most likely what they would say. Speaking of, I never told Light and Bone that I remember being human. And thinking back on it, what did Amy mean when you don't see humans around? Dammit, my head is staring to hurt again.

~xoxOxox~

_GOD DAMN THIS WAS LONG. No really, this was originally around twenty pages before I chopped it. Those pages will be part of chapter two, if I get good feedback from this. If you guys liked this, please, leave a review. They really help me out. Anyways, I'm off! Hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for sticking around for this long chapter! _:]

~Kris Maria -^w^-


	2. Chapter 2

_And chapter two! Thank you so so sooo much to the two reviewers _April7000222 _and _ABSOselfRBED_. Well, I now know that at least a few people like this _:]

_Anyways, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, only the O.C's here. Enjoy!_

~xoxOxox~

"Alright, so I've given the quick run-down of your situation to everyone, so now maybe we can get somewhere?" Light is awfully optimistic. These other people are weird. There's an alpaca looking girl, a butterfly girl-thing, a freaking _snake_, and another cat. The alpaca girl is this really light pinkish-orange color, the butterfly is different shades of orange, the snake is green-ish yellow and black with all kinds of different tattoos all over, and the cat just looks like a normal gray cat, but with a human body like everyone else here. "Everyone this is Amy Rose and City the Cat," Light introduces us to others. Wait how come Pinkie Pie over here gets a full name and I only get a title? "And, girls," he says to us, "This is—"

"Sonnette Hawthorne, Zero the Cobra, Jax the Cat and Mistrill Monarch." Bone cuts him off.

"What the heck dude!" Light yells at his brother. What? Light doesn't seem like the type to yell.

"You were takin' too long." He passively observes the room. Light grabs his shirt. Whoa hey…

"You're gonna get it later 'ya little prick." He growls. He _really_ growls it. Um, let's calm down, please! Why isn't anyone doing anything to stop them? Bone sneers back at him.

"Later? You pussin' out on me? Why not take me on now, I'll kick your ass and show everyone what a little wimp you are." What the hell is going on? Why are they fighting? Wait…oh; Bone's just messing with Light. I can tell from the face he's making, he doesn't really mean it. Light glares at his brother for a little bit, the room is quiet and the others wait for Light to respond. I guess they've done this before then.

Light then lets him go and readjusts himself, "Sorry," he says. "Anyways now we're all 'acquainted'," he makes air quotes and glares at Bone, who is patting the beat of some song on his legs and looking around the room with a smirk. "We can start this. Sonny, why don't you start us off? You looked after her the most." The pinky-orange alpaca girl's eyes brighten when Light calls her. I guess 'Sonny' is a nickname for 'Sonnette', then. Our eyes meet. Oh my god, she looks freaking adorable. She's so short and fluffy with great big eyes, I just wanna squeeze her.

"Your name is City?" she asks me. Holy Hell, even her _voice_ is cute. I nod to her. "And you have amnesia?" I nod again. Where is she going with this? Her curiosity-filled dark brown eyes then darken again. "Well that's some shit luck." I stand there and stare at her. This little fluffy _sheep_-looking bitch just cussed. I'm not bothered with 'bad words', I use them myself, but this little _fluffernutter_ should _not_ be cursing. It just doesn't feel right.

"Pretty much, yeah…" I respond.

"When I was in your room you were mostly sleeping, but you fuckin' talk in your sleep. Although I couldn't make real words out of what you were sayin', you were mumbling." She recounts.

"Yes," the butterfly girl speaks. I'm assuming she's Mistrill. Cool name, Mistrill Monarch, I like it. "All the times when I went to your room to care for you, you were sleeping." Does she have an accent, or is that just me?

"Same for me." The cat, Jax, says. Everyone looks at the snake, Zero. He just _looks_ like bad news to me, can I trust him? I think I should pay close attention to him.

He looks right at me, "Same as me. You were dead asleep." What was that? I just saw something weird… a flash of color, maybe? Anyways, he doesn't seem right, or truthful, rather.

"Say that again." I tell him. I can't help it, I'm curious. His seemingly permanent glare deepens as I speak.

"You were asleep." He says flatly. Oh, now is not the damn time to be getting a headache! I close my eyes, but right before I almost completely did I saw it again, that flash of color. Now I know what this feeling is…

"You're lying." I say. All eyes are on me as I say it.

His thin mouth curls into a grin, "You're sharper than I expected." Now all eyes are on Zero. It's like Ping-Pong the way this is going. "Alright, I'll tell you. You opened your eyes."

"…she opened her eyes?" Amy asks him. He smiles.

"Yes."

"And…?" Bone tries to keep him going.

"And~" he says. This is _really_ getting annoying.

"Zero, the poor bitch lost her fuckin' memory, could you at least _try_ to be nice?" Sonnette says. Mistrill nods with her.

"The pupils of her eyes were white." What? He continues, "I _thought_ she was dead or something so I checked her pulse, then she grabbed me." That is creepy as fuck—_how can you say that while smiling_?

"And after that?" Light asks him.

"That's it." Okay, this fucker is _seriously_ annoying. "Her eyes closed again and she let me go. Really nothing." he looks at me again with a more-than-satisfied look. Okay, _you_ sir, are a condescending son-of-a-bitch. I don't like you!

"City, do you have some special ability?" Light asks me. I try to think. According to the snake my eyes can turn white, but I think that means I have some weird medical condition. I should just forget that, now what is an ability I can do…?

"Umm, I can put my feet behind my head I think…" I say aloud. What the hell, that is not an ability.

"That's not really much of an ability, City." Amy says.

"Well then, I don't know." Was he even telling the truth? The first time he was lying, I knew he was and he admitted it. But now… I don't think he lied. What _was_ that even?

"So you are saying you remember small things?" Mistrill speaks, looking curious. She's really pretty if you pay attention. She has some sort of make-up on that makes her eyes look sparkly, but not so much to look like a hooker. Around her eyes she also has some black markings and swirls, really bringing out her pale blue eyes in my opinion. She has long dark orange hair with blue barrettes pinning her bangs back and large orange wings with white markings around the black edges and black colored intricate details. She's wearing a light brown Lolita dress with pale flower accents and blue flats. This chick is _really_ pretty, I feel extremely out of place here. All the girls in this room are adorable or supermodel pretty, and then there's me. A brown cat with glasses. Not to mention there's a lot of cute guys in here too!

"What small things do you recall?" Mistrill cocks her head to the side as she stares at me.

"Well my _nickname_ is City, I'm sixteen years old, I hate coffee, I think I'm somewhat flexible…" I cup my chin in my hand as I think. "I have really bad eyesight, I like to read, and play video games, and…oh I forgot to tell you guys." I suddenly remember the big thing I've forgotten, "I remember being human." Mistrill visibly goes rigid and she takes a step back. Do humans bother her? Amy said humans aren't around that much, do these guys think they're bad in some way? We, humans I mean, can't really do too much if you think about it.

"What the hell is 'human'?" Sonnette asks.

"Humans were a race before ours. I think they're ancestors of the Overlanders." Jax says. What are Overlanders? "As far as I know there aren't any left in the world."

"That's right," Light says. No, that can't be right. I'm human. Or…I was, at least.

"Well~" Zero starts up again. Ugh, that asshole is still here? "Haven't you all heard? There's been news of _somebody_ going around and stealing natural resources in massive quantities. Reports say it's a human." What has to be wrong with your face that makes your lips curl like that? It's unnerving, creepy, and downright unnatural. Quit smiling all the damn time, won't you!

"Reports say it's an _Overlander_, dumbass. I was with you when we saw that." Bone points at Zero.

"What Overlander do you know has _five_ fingers?" I've just noticed Zero drags out the 's'-sound on some words. Huh, that's fitting.

"I don't know any damn Overlanders so you're wrong."

"Uh…it's not entirely impossible for an Overlander to have five fingers, you know."Jax tries to break them up. "And they just said in the news this morning that it was a Mobian disguised as an Overlander…" I hear him say but no one acknowledges him. How could that be? There's a pretty distinct difference between human-ish animals and humans without five fingers. And 'Mobian'? I look to Amy for and sort of help. She has her arms crossed against her chest. It seems to me that she's looking at Mistrill, who's leaning in the corner of the room. She looks freaked out, what happened? She meets eyes with me and turns away. What is her problem? Snake-face, Bone and Jax seem like they're drawing the most attention from everyone, so maybe I can talk to her? I start to walk over but she heads out the door. What the hell…okay, next time I see her I've gotta have a talk with her.

"Would you shut the ever-lovin' FUCK up about how many fuckin' fingers Overlanders have? Good God, this shit's ridiculous!" Sonnette yells. That little fuzz ball needs to stop cursing, it's too weird.

"Overlanders have FOUR fingers and toes 'ya dumb shit! I would know, 'cause I lived with a fuckin' Overland bitch!" Jax growls at Bone, completely forgetting the point he tried to make earlier and only getting angry.

Bone barks back, "I don't give a fuck about your damn love life, perverted tomcat!"

"What'd you say?" Jax has Bone by his shirt collar. Call me strange, but I find this entertaining.

"My god Jax—with an _Overlander_? I don't know whether to give you a high-five or shun your existence!" Zero feigns his seriousness. Why is he _still_ grinning like an idiot? Is his face stuck that way? Either way, his mouth might be smiling but his eyes are cold.

"She KIDNAPPED me! I did NOT agree to that!" Jax is blushing. Ah, so Jax is a flirt? Never would have guessed.

"Um, hey…" Amy pokes my arm. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" she asks. Oh crap, I forgot she's only twelve.

"You don't wanna know Amy." I tell her. I don't want to have to explain adult relationships to a kid in a teen's body; hell I don't wanna do that period.

"Hey." Sonnette comes up between us with Light following behind her. "Those fucktards are gonna be a while. You wanna go and grab something to eat? I'll treat you guys."

Amy starts, "Oh no, tha—" I cut her off.

"Thanks, Sonnette." I smile at her. What kind of idiot turns down _free_ food? Just—really, Amy? _Really_?

"Uh, Sonny! We gotta get back to work." Light says. Sonnette turns on her heels and glares up at him.

"ALL we do is fucking work, Light! And I've been doing extreme overtime for the past week. It ain't like I'm gonna be gone for the whole fuckin' night, I think I deserve a little break." She stomps over to the door. "And Misty's comin' the fuck with us!" she pushes me and Amy out into the Lobby. Well then.

"Sonny?" Mistrill asks as we get pushed out.

Sonnette grabs her wrist, "C'mon we're gettin' food." She turns at the counter's corner and then stops. "Hey we paid the bills this month, right?" she asks.

"Yes, Light did." Mistrill responds. What's wrong now? I see cars and flashing lights outside through the windows.

"Then why the fuck are there cops outside?" These guys have policemen? Are they wanted? Dammit, I knew—I _knew_ something bad would happen!

"Hey, those are Zone Cops." Amy says. They're what?

"What are 'Zone Cops'?" I ask feeling dumb and lost.

"They're the police force for travelling in Zones, basically. They keep balance between all the Zones." She tells me. What do you mean, Zones? I think my head is hurting from all these questions that keep coming up.

"Why would the Zone Police be here?" Mistrill asks. Why does she look so scared about it? Is she okay?

"No clue… Should we go tell Light?" Sonnette asks her.

"We should tell the Boss, not Light!"

"Well he ain't fucking here, now is he?" The Zone Police bust the doors open and walk in. One of the three in the front walking up to us takes off his helmet to reveal his blue head with spines on the back, rounded triangle ears like Amy's, and green eyes.

"Zonic? What's up?" Amy sounds surprised. He, Zonic, ignores her and walks up to me. The boys all come out to see what's happening, but it doesn't seem like they have any clue as I hear them all asking Light if he knows anything and him yelling at them back under his breath to be quiet.

Zonic looks to me, "Miss, you're under arrest for the illegal act of resource trafficking to various Underground and Black Markets between Zones that have been put on Lockdown." Wait, what? What the hell is he saying?

"I-I don't—" I'm cut off as the big guy to his left grabs my arm.

"You have the right to remain silent, missy!" he snaps at me. Ow, let me go! The guy to Zonic's right says something to the other people behind him. The big guy clips something around my neck and I feel my knees and arms go weak. What is going on? What did I even do!

~xoxOxox~

_Done! How'd you all like it? I want to try and keep the chapters short so I can update fast, so chapter three should be up pretty soon!_

_A lot of stuff happened in this chapter, huh? Lots of O.C's, the first bit of insight on City's strange powers, and false accusations… It's a lot to take in, especially with this being an O.C story. Anyways, leave a review and favorite if you liked, it'll really be helping me out. See you all next chapter!_

~Kris Maria -^w^-


End file.
